The Cabin
by Lady Myuu
Summary: What if... certian pokemon were able to breed with humans? What if mankind didn't like that idea? What happens when we reject something different... oneshot


The Cabin

_Racism_

_The curse all man has._

_For we love to find fault in one another._

_It is part of the sin we have taken._

_We strive to make ourselves the better of another._

_Be it by color, name or species._

_We are all a little racist…_

_We all have fallen._

_But we do not have to fall again._

A small valley lay between two mountains. It had tall green grass and many wild flowers. It was only about ten acres in all and when it ended trees sprouted up into a wood before soon thickening into a forest. The wind blew across the grass sending it rippling across like a wave on the ocean.

Nestled just before the trees was a small little brown building. Built from thick logs and wood it stood firm against the wind and yet held a soft homely look. Two windows in of the house and in the center of it was a door which was on a small wood porch with out a porch roof. A potted plant sat on the side of the porch with a small group of daisies growing. To the side of it was a small garden where from the distance seemed a man to be working, though from what could be seen he was rather short and pale skinned.

Down the field a way, coming out of the other side of the forest seemed to be a boy. He dashed quickly on stocky legs but with greater speed then expected. The child a little older then seven held one of his hands up onto his head keeping his straw hat on. He wore a white shirt that was dirty with mud splashes as little boys tend to get muddy with a pair of blue jean overalls. He wore no shoes and poking out from under his had has chestnut brown hair. But the interesting thing about this boy as he ran ever so fast back toward the cabin in his dirty shirt and overalls was that his skin was not Caucasian or black nor even Indian. His skin was a soft gray color and his large eyes were yellow with a hint of green around the iris.

If one got a better look they would see faint red stripes on his arms and rather strong muscles. But this was hard to spot as he was still racing for the cabin as if his life depended on it and had drawn the attention of the 'man' working in the garden. The 'man' removed his hat which showed a bald head with three tan crests popping up and running across it, one in the middle while two were more on the side. This man did not have a normal human nose but more of a muzzle with two slits for a nose. He was broad shouldered with bulging muscles that seemed to be impossible for any man to truly achieve. He wore only a pair of brown slacks so that his well tuned body could be seen.

His skin was also an odd color, more of a grayish purple. The 'man' held a hoe in one hand and waved his large hand out toward the boy and his deep voice called out.

"Machoke!" The 'man' who was now known to be a Machoke a pokemon and not a man at all soon spotted something coming out of the opposite side of the boy who was running. It was a taller figure then he and was defiantly human by the way the wind blew.

"Human! Human!" the boy cried waving his other arm as he finally neared the house and the fighting type came out to the boy. Once the boy had reached the Machoke he stopped at once and placed his hands on his knees panting for breath. The fighting type gave a concerned look and pulled the hat off the boy to get a better look at the child. The shaggy brown hair fell down near the boy's ears while three crests much like the one on the Machoke's head could barely be seen through it all.

The pokemon said something in its native tongue and the boy looked up and nodded. The Machoke's face paled a little before it responded with a few "Choke ma machoke" and though most human's would not be able to understand this the boy understand perfectly and he quickly went to the house and vanished inside. By now the figure that had appeared out of the other side of the woods was now more then halfway across the valley and the Machoke could get a better look.

It was a human, a human male to be exact. He wore a black muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a black belt that on one side the pokemon could see a row of pokeballs. It shuddered a little knowing very well its kind was being held captive in those small spheres. The human was nearly six feet tall and towered over the Machoke's four seven (he was taller then most of his kind) and the pokemon felt an urge to protect what was his. "CHOKE!" it called out with a warning tone but the human seemed to completely ignore it. Or so the pokemon thought at first before the man moved his hand and drew a pokeball from his belt.

The Machoke froze at first. Not knowing what to do before it moved finally to in front of the house door a few feet away and glared at the human with his best warning glare. Trying to get across that this was his territory and he would defend it to his death. The human was now only twenty feet away, his black hair blond hair was long and tied back into a lose ponytail while brown eyes watched the pokemon with little emotion in them.

"Choke." The Machoke said more seriously then loud. He sucked air into his chest trying to seem bigger then he really was and proves his dominance over this area. The human finally showed a sign of emotion by doing one thing. He smirked. Raising his hand he threw the pokemon silently and as the orb hit the grown it released its normal red light and the red beam soon formed into the shape of a green insect. It has sharp scythes on is claws and small wings on its back, a scyther.

"Move or be moved. I don't really want to kill you." The man spoke. His voice was gentle but held a tone of authority and knowledge. He had faced many pokemon battles before and knew very well how to handle this type of creature.

The Machoke did not move, instead it raised its fists to chest level and closed them tightly its muscles bulging. "Machoke choke." It growled out.

The man sighed a little, though he did not close his eyes. "So be it. Razor, sword dance then slash."

The pokemon responded by calling its name and raised its scythes into the air. The green bladed insect then leaped forward before back, jumping up and bowing as it gave a short dance as it twisted its scythes in the air. The Scyther was done in only a few seconds before it locked its eyes on its target and saw that the fighting type had made no move and still glared protectively, almost with a passion behind it. It caused this insect to falter, as when it battled another pokemon it was just battling because it had no choice or wanted to please its trainer. But with looking into this fighting type's eyes it saw something different, something of greater importance. And whatever that was, this insect pokemon did not want to be the one to take it away.

"Razor. Now." Growled the man with a sharp snap and caused the pokemon to wince. A silence followed before the pokemon sprang forward toward the muscle pokemon and was about to deliver a dangerous slice when something unexpected accrued that neither trainer nor pokemon expected.

"Don't hurt my daddy!" a boy's voice cried out as a small gray skinned child clung to the Machoke's side and caused the fighting type to stop itself from preparing to counter the Scyther and quickly turn shielding the boy from the dangerous blades that came down sharply on the pokemon's back. The blades sunk into the fighting type's back and the red liquid known as blood soon began to seep out and down the pokemon's back dripping onto the ground. A loud cry of pain and a smaller one of fear came from the father and son as the Machoke was unable to move from the pain as long as the blades still remained in its hide. The boy was gasping for breath as his father unknowing held him so tightly that it was crushing him.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" screamed a female voice. Not only did the man turn his gaze toward the voice but so did the wide eyed scyther. They both found that a woman stood in the door way, she seemed to be in her mid twenties. She wore kaki pants and a red tank top while her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a braid. Her brown eyes glaring at the man before she turned her gaze and it quickly softened seeing what had just happened to the Machoke.

"Markus!" she cried in horror before racing down the steps toward the fallen Machoke and the boy he hugged. The scyther still wide eyed and looking utterly terrified and wronged pulled its bloodied scythes free causing a great cry to come from the Machoke. The insect pokemon stumbled back away from the scene and toward its trainer in shock and confusion. As this pokemon had never attacked anything that it knew had offspring and the part of it, a part that belonged to something still wild knew that it should only attack when threatened, only hunt when hungry, only kill to survive.

This was wrong.

"Return." The man spoke holding the pokeball up and the scyther known as Razor vanished within, its mind forever damaged by what it had just committed.

The woman had reached the Machoke and was now pulling him against her and whispering to him. She saw how he was holding the boy and saw how blue the boy's face was getting.

"Markus, you have to let Mitch go. Let him go Markus. He will be safe. Let hi- good boy." She whispered as the muscle pokemon slowly released the pale boy from his grasp and the young child known as Mitch gasped for breath before clinging to his mother with tears in his eyes. The woman ran her hand over the Machoke's head and tried not to look at the blood oozing from the creature's back. "Mitch, go inside and find that super potion." She whispered to her son.

"Mommy…" he whined a little not wanting to leave but catching a look from the woman told him he better do it and the boy quickly ran off and inside the house.

The trainer was still where he had last been watching carefully a hand on a pokeball. He watched as the woman supported the heavy Machoke better against her and ignored the blood getting on her clothing as she reached down and took the pokemon's hand. Markus the Machoke turned his golden eyes toward the woman and squeezed the hand before looking over at the trainer and bared his teeth and tried to growl.

This caused the woman to look up and glare at the man with a boiling hate.

"Haven't you done enough? We have done nothing to you and you attack us!" She growled out at the trainer.

The man stared a moment before slowly placing the pokeball to his side. "Your pokemon threatened me." he replied calmly. "It was self defense."

"He thought you were a threat. Most people don't come here. Its private land." She spoke harshly and defensively. She was nervous and annoyed at the same time. The man stepped forward seeming to be just as annoyed before the strange boy dashed out of the house again and offered his mother a spray bottle. The potion was handed over and the mother sat the Machoke up higher and began to spray is back. She said something to the boy and he quickly ran off again back inside. The woman placed Machoke's thick arm around her shoulders and helped the pokemon to his feet.

"Hey! Eve wait!" the trainer shouted out and caused the woman to look over.

"How do you know my name?" she snapped.

"If I can come inside I will explain." He responded.

She eyed him carefully before she turned and headed for the house. "You wait out here. You are not welcomed in my house." She replied as she helped Markus towards the building. A frustrated look came across the trainer's face before a look of confusion. He had come here for a reason and it seemed that the reason was wrong. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He stood impatiently outside putting more weight on his left leg then his right. His arms were crossed and the wind at his back blew his blond hair forward. He felt like he was waiting for hours but it was only twenty minutes before the woman he knew to be Eve came out. She had changed clothing, now wearing a green shirt that was sleeveless and she wore a pair of Capri jeans.

She wiped her hands clean with a towel as she stepped down off the porch and eyed the trainer once more looking him up and down. "You better have a good reason for all this. Markus won't be out of bed for a few days because of your stupid slave pokemon."

The man's eye twitched a little. That was taking it a bit fair. "Slaves? They aren't my slaves… they are-"

"Your friends?" The woman placed her hands on her hips and giving a mocking laugh. "How often do you ask your human friend's to risk there lives in a fight over something like money or pride?"

He glared, "You have no room to talk Eve. You were a trainer once." He replied.

"Once a very long time ago, before I realized how smart and wonderful these creatures we control are. You see that garden? Markus turned up the ground and we planted the seeds together and he has taken care of it ever since. I barely had to tell him how too. Pokemon are not stupid beasts and I am no longer apart of this slave ring." She growled pointing her finger at the trainer. "You are not welcomed on our land. Trainer."

The man didn't budge though. He was just staring in disbelief at what he was hearing. His gaze finally turned into a scowl and he snapped out "Don't you recognize me, Eve?"

Eve paused a moment, not expecting that as a reply. She stood still, her arms crossed and she bent forward trying to get a better look. Her mind raced with many faces from her past as she tried to place this trainer with the right face tells finally it clicked. Her eyes widened with surprise and she took a few steps forward.

"Eugene?" she gasped. "How did you find me? When I left home you were barely six!" she gasped.

Eugene smirked now. Glad to finally be noticed for the brother he was. "You weren't easy to find, Sis. But when one follows the right leads he can find anything." He replied happily.

The look of surprise and happiness on Eve's face soon faded when she remembered what her brother had just committed. She stood up to her full height and crossed her arms again. "Well its nice seeing you again, Eugene, but you are still not welcomed here after what you did."

Eugene's smug look faltered at her words and he blinked in surprise. "But… But I'm your brother!"

"No your not, your nothing but a trainer." She turned heading back towards the cabin. "Go away."

"EVE!" the trainer moved forward toward her. The woman turned around and held up her hand with a harsh glare wanting him to stop where he was. But he didn't stop and Eugene grabbed the hand clutching it. Eve tried to pull her hand free. "It's going to be ok Eve. You don't have to pretend to care. We can go home and that pokemon can't keep you here."

Eve could not believe what he was saying. Was he implying that she was being kept here against her will? That Markus had forced her here? She gasped and raised her free hand dripping the towel and slapped her brother harshly. The blonde man stood still staring down at his sister, the handprint on his cheek growing redder.

"Eve… what did he do to you? This isn't the girl I remember." Eugene mumbled as he reached up with his free hand and touched his throbbing cheek. Eve shook her head feeling tears in her eyes as she had never hit her brother before.

"I am not that girl anymore. I'm happy here." She replied before wincing. Her brother was clutching her hand tightly, very tight. She bit her lip trying to not cry in pain knowing Markus would probably come out injured or not and try to beat the crud out of Eugene.

"Your hurting me." She tried to pull her hand free. "Eugene let go your hurting me."

"No. This place isn't good for you. Being around that pokemon all the time has done something to you. And that boy… where in the world did you get a boy like that?" he replied harshly and over protectively. But as he spoke he didn't notice the yellow green eyes peeking out of the door and watching as some weird man seemed to be harming his mother. The door flew open and the gray skinned form dashed out of the house and toward his mother and her brother.

"LET MOMMY GO!" He roared as Mitch dashed over and swung his strong muscled hand against the man's leg. Landing what a machop would call a 'karate chop' and a loud crack followed before a scream of pain followed as the man fell down his leg bending in a way it really should not be able too.

"WHAT IS THAT FREAK?" Eugene cried out in anger and great pain. Eve let out a short scream before covering her mouth to stop herself from causing Markus to come out. He was all ready upset enough and the machoke would probably damage himself more. The mother quickly gathered up her son into her arms and hugged the boy out of reach of her brother.

"Oh Eugene… I'm sorry! He doesn't know his own strength." Eve mumbled out as her son stuck his pink tongue out at his unknown uncle. The injured trainer winced as he tried to move his very broken leg. Luckily he was use to this kind of pain even though it was almost unbearable.

"What in the… what is it Eve? That isn't a human." He snapped out as he pulled a pokeball off his belt and clicked the button. It popped open and revealed a pink creature with a crown on its head and a creamy belly. It stood on two legs and mumbled its name.

"Slowking" which unlike its cousins was quite a brilliant creature and it quickly went to its master's side and began to help him stand. Eugene winced and growled in pain as he somehow stood leaning on the pokemon with most of his weight his limp leg hanging and causing siring pain to shoot through his body.

Eve made no motion to help her brother. She cared about him but not as much as the safety of her family.

"This is Mitch my son." She replied patting the boy's head.

Eugene winced and cursed a little at his pokemon. "I figured that much out. But why does he look so…"

"Markus is the father." She replied with almost no emotion in her voice.

Silence. Dead silence…

Then the pokemon trainer drew two pokeballs from his belt and tapped there buttons releasing two pokemon. The first released a small long rodent like creature, with a creamy belly and blue markings on its head and hide. It sprouted out flames on its head and back and rose up on its hind legs. The second released a rock like creature, it was half moon shaped and had one eye on each side of it. The Quilava cried out its name and turned in a full circle showing it was full of energy while the Lunatone seemed to drift closer to the ground with out much care.

"Eugene?" Eve asked with a worried look. Mitch turned away and hid his face in his mother's chest.

"He touched you… in that way? You… no you didn't let him. He must have forced you. He will pay." In all the pain and shock Eugene was in he seemed to figure out only one answer to solve this problem.

Eve's eyes grew wide and she hugged the boy even closer before snapping out harshly to try and get her brother's real attention. "I love him! He is the only person to ever show me what real love is!"

"NO! YOUR SICK EVE! I WILL FIX THIS! HE ISN'T A PERSON AND NEITHER IS THAT BOY!" roared her brother so loud that he nearly fell over in pain from his leg. Eve stumbled back before turning and dashing for the house dragging her child with her.

She didn't hear Eugene give his fire pokemon an order. The hyper little creature bounced forward before throwing its head back and released a stream of burning fire towards the house. The flames instantly caught the side of the house on fire. The door was caught quickly and caused Eve to stop in her tracks and stumble back away.

"MARKUS! GET OUT! MARKUS!" she screamed in horror as tears stained her cheeks. The flames continued to pour onto the house as the mother and child screamed for the Machoke inside to find his way out. Seconds turned into minutes as the smell of burning wood and smoke filled the air. Eve hugged her son tightly as she wished she could go help her mate but she did not want to leave her son alone or put him in anymore danger.

Suddenly a primal roar filled the air and a crash was heard as the door to the cabin was broken and a charred bandaged Markus stumbled out gasping for breath. He was hunched over and grabbing his side. His had fresh bandages around his chest and back keeping his wound from bleeding to strongly.

"Markus!" cried Eve as Mitch called out to his father and the human woman and her half human child stumbled forward toward him. But the two were cut short as a psychic blast slammed into the all ready weak fighting type and sent him flying back and sliding in the dirt nearly hitting a tree. Eve screamed in horror and ran to her mate's side and placed her hands around him to protect him. Her son wasn't fair behind as he clung to his mother wailing in fear and horror.

Eve saw that the Machoke was still alive, barely, and if she did nothing he would soon die. She looked over at Eugene. He had not moved at all but watched leaning on the Slowking. His two pokemon he had released moved forward. The fire type dashing up before running back and then up again full of energy. The Lunatone flowed emotionlessly toward the three.

"Run baby." Eve whispered to Mitch. The young boy shook his head clinging to his mother.

"I have to protect you." He whimpered back tears running down his gray cheeks.

"You have to run. Go and hide and mommy will find you later. Daddy and I are going to be ok. Go." She said pushing her son away a little but he continued to cling to her tightly.

"Choke." Markus gasped out, catching the boys attention. "Ma Machoke." The muscle pokemon mumbled again. Mitch shook his head at first but when his father repeated himself he slowly let go. He looked over seeing how close the pokemon were and looked back at his parents and wiped some of the tears away before the young hybrid dashed away quickly into the forest bush.

"Coal." Eugene called and the Quilava quickly turned dashing off after the boy. Eve yelled out a no before looking back at her brother.

"Stop… please stop! Leave them alone. They didn't do anything!" she sobbed out placing her body over the Machoke's as best she could.

"Eve. Move." Growled Eugene, he tried to ignore the throbbing pain coming from his broken leg. She shook her head hugging the Machoke tightly.

"I can't! I love him! I love them! This is my family!" she declared as loud as her voice would allow her. She felt a strong arm wrap around her as the Machoke hugged her before he gripped even tighter and began to try and remove the woman from him. "No! Markus I won't let go." She cried.

"Machoke." He coughed as he pulled a little harder and finally pulled Eve away from his chest. As soon as she was away a powerful slam of psychic power knocked into his chest and began to grip his vital organs. The psychic gripe squeezed and choked at the insides of the Machoke and blood slowly began to trickle down Markus's face.

"NO! Eugene stop!" Eve cried. She felt the grip around her loosen and she pulled free.

"Finish it." Eugene called. Eve through herself over her lover once more just as a powerful wave of Psychic came crashing down on them both and the human woman screamed in agony as her mate barely let out a whimper his energy was gone. Now even though a fighting type is weak against psychic pokemon it still has much better resistance then a human would have. The attack used to finish off the Machoke was strong enough to crash through Eve's mind and quickly short circuited it causing her to fall instantly brain dead. The Machoke which was all ready weak soon followed suit his organs crushed and his mind damaged far beyond any car.

Eve lay upon her lover, her mate and her husband. The Machoke was anything but human and yet had performed the tasks of a husband and father with great love and ability.

But being of two different species, they were doomed from the beginning. And so was their child.

Mitch had no idea what had befallen his parents as he ran away as quickly as he could. Knowing very well he was being followed and his instincts demanded for him to find something. The boy dashed through the thick forest ignoring the smoke that was in the air as it seemed the fire to his home was spreading to the trees. Only less then a minute behind him was the fire type, the Quilava dashed with greater speed then the boy as it was built for such things being a small rodent like pokemon. It would soon be upon the abomination.

If it wasn't for the fact the boy seemed to know how to swim.

The fire type slid to a halt and watched the child vanish into the forest as a wide stream stood between him and Mitch. The fire type looked about for a way to cross, not liking water at all. But finding that there wasn't any close boy blew some smoke into the air before throwing its head back and casting flames unto the trees. Forest fires move faster then most believe and it would likely catch the boy before he could find real shelter.

Believing itself to have done a good job it raised its head proudly and began to prance back towards his owner with a look that he had completed the most important quest ever and it deserved a three course meal, hold the water.

Back at the burning cabin, Eugene stared in shock at the fact he had just killed his one and only sister. He still believed she had been sick or brainwashed by the machoke and wanted to bring her back to real life to try and save her sanity. But as he thought more about it he guessed she was probably to far gone and he had done the right thing. Once his Quilava returned with that look of pride on his face the trainer assuming it meant he caught the little freak recalled his pokemon. Well but the Slowking and now had to figure out how to get back to the real world on a broken leg.

When he left the scene, most of the forest behind the cabin was on fire. The cabin itself was nearly burnt to the ground and little was left of the garden. The two bodies had been set on fire as well and the smell of burning flesh rose into the air.

Little was known about what happened to Mitch, the love child of two beings very different and yet very much the same in the inside. The boy traveled for days, to scare to return and always thinking that the monster pokemon was going to get it. He was able to survive a few days with out the care of a parent but was dehydrated and starved. He soon stumbled onto a strange flat thing that was covered in dirt and stretched as far as he could see one way and then another.

"Hey what is that thing?" called a voice. Mitch quickly turned tail and dashed into the forest hiding behind a tree. To tired to run.

"Was that a boy?" said another and the young hybrid winced as he heard the footsteps come closer.

"One freaky boy." Said the first as the two voices grew closer. Mitch shook with fear and hid his face behind his hands. Mitch then let out a screech as a hand clasped his arm and pulled him out from behind the tree. The boy tried to kick at whatever held him but found his energy was gone.

"Whoa! What the… what is it?" the first voice belonged to a girl, probably a little over ten years old and had only two pokeballs attached to her belt. The other voice belonged to a little older boy who had four to his belt.

"I don't know. It looks kind of like a fighting type and ye-" the boy was cut off as Mitch let out a loud wailing cry of "MAW-MAW!" and began to struggle like mad. The boy quickly dropped the poor creature and it dashed toward the girl who screamed and jumped out of the way. When she screamed though it caused Mitch to scream again and just drop to the ground crying and covering his head.

"… Whatever it is, it seems scared." The boy gasped hitting at his chest as the hybrid had given him a scare.

"Oh the poor little thing!" the girl went to pick it up but was stopped by the older boy.

"Alice, don't touch it. It might bite." He ordered. She glared at the red headed boy before looking over as the sniffling form that was getting rather dirty just by laying on the road.

"But Aaron he's so scared. He looks like a little kid… a freaky little kid." She pushed pass the older boy and bent down beside Mitch. "Hey there… we aren't going to hurt you. Hey what's that on your head?" the blonde rookie trainer known as Alice said as she poked at a crest that was poking out through Mitch's hair. The hybrid cried in fear and tried to cover his head better and curled more into a ball.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? It's ok really. My names Alice and this is my friend Aaron. We just want to help." Alice held her hands over the boy as if she was going to pick him up but didn't know how he would respond. Mitch sniffled a little and slowly started to sit up, his hands still covering his head.

"M-Mommy… daddy… mean man." He mumbled out his yellow green eyes were swollen red from all his tears. Alice gasped at seeing the boy so well and was sure he wasn't human and yet what else could he be? But at this moment he just looked like a scared little boy and she quickly pulled him against her in a hug.

"It's going to be ok. We will help you." She replied innocently with out knowing what kind of trouble helping a hybrid of a human and a pokemon could bring.

"We will?" asked Aaron raising an eyebrow.

"We will." Snapped Alice back and Aaron relented nodding.

"What's your name?" She asked the little boy she held. The hybrid was clinging tightly to her, sobbing into the girl's chest as he hadn't been able to get any comfort for the horrors that happened a few days ago.

He sniffled a little and found his voice again before whispering in a soft childish voice.

"Mitch."

The End


End file.
